


Sequel to 'Prelude'

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, homor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Starsky buys art supplies and initiates the beginning of an intimate encounter.





	Sequel to 'Prelude'

**Author's Note:**

> This story was accepted for the 2017 Starsky and Hutch Advent Calendar ( http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2017/ ) on Day #12. My sincere thanks to Flamingo and all her *elves,* for creating the calendar each year, and to every reader who left a comment.
> 
> After you've clicked through all those links, then read this story, please click here ( http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2017/calendar/?p=59 ) to see the exquisite painting Suzan did in response to my words. She has my undying gratitude.

“Whatcha got there, Starsk?”

“Oh, just something I picked up at the art supply store for the party this weekend.” Starsky handed over the bag.

“I didn’t know we were having a party.”

“You do now!”

Hutch opened the sack and peered inside. “Henna?”

“Yep. Five different shades.”

“Didn’t know there were that many.” He looked more closely. “And sable-hair brushes?”

“Soft, Hutch. Soooooo soft.”

“Exactly what kind of party are we having?”

“A very private one.”

“And henna’s required?”

“It’ll be our costumes.”

“ _Henna_?”

“Sure! You remember that time we posed for Suzan?”

“Vividly!”

“Well… I saw these and got to thinking I want to paint your body, like you painted mine. The feel of your hands, and brush, on every part of me --”

“Not _every_ part. I left a few strategic areas unenhanced.”

Starsky put a hand to Hutch’s cheek. “I know. But what I’m trying to say is those sensations were something I’d never felt before.” He grinned quickly. “When I saw this stuff in the store I realized I want to feel them again. And I want you to feel them!”

“We’ll be matching zebras, huh?”

“Nuh uh, definitely not! Tiger stripes on me this time!” He held up two of the bottles. “I got russet for the base color and black for stripes.” 

Hutch appraised the deep tones and imagined applying them to his lover’s entire body. “Perfect.”

Starsky put the containers back in the bag and the bag on the dining room table. “There are three more colors in there. With them, I’m going to decorate you into a leopard.” Slowly, he unbuttoned Hutch’s shirt and pulled the tails out. Hutch wanted to help but one look into the cobalt blue eyes said it was Starsky’s show and he would brook no interference. Anticipation turned to slow fire in Hutch’s veins.

Starsky slipped the cotton off his shoulders and let the garment fall, never taking his intense gaze from Hutch’s. “I’m gonna paint your arms… legs… back…” Starsky broke their eye-lock on the final word and began to circle. Hutch shivered as his partner cat-footed around him, his hands caressing each surface he had named. “Desert tan for the overall and dark brown with bronze for the framed splotches. Gonna cover you everywhere with two-toned spots, babe. Everywhere…” he repeated, his voice a hushed promise of Good Things To Come, stopping in front of Hutch again. “Except your chest and belly.” 

With his fingers barely touching, Starsky ran his hands over those areas of Hutch’s anatomy before he delicately circled each nipple. When he leaned forward to lick and lightly suck the left bud, Hutch had to stiffen his knees to keep them from buckling. 

“Leopards have solid black spots on these parts.” When Starsky looked up through eyelashes any woman would kill for, Hutch was utterly lost. “I stopped at the library and copied some photographs. You’re so lean and tawny and golden… you’ll be gorgeous as a leopard.”

“Uh…” Hutch swallowed and tried again. “Did you get some photos of tigers, too?”

“‘Course I did. In living color!”

Starsky was still caressing and Hutch was having trouble breathing. “Are you sure about this, Starsk? I think tigers and leopards are natural enemies.” 

“Maybe we’ll make Nature Channel history. Besides, not all natural enemies kill each other. I’ve seen pictures of a mother cat nursing puppies. Kittens sleeping in a pile with bunny rabbits and wolf cubs. And a fawn nestled between a lion’s front paws. Animals and people just need to love each other.”

“Like we do.”

“Yeah, Hutch, like we do.”

“Well… is there any reason why we have to wait for the weekend to start this party?”

“Hell, no!” Starsky dumped the bag out on the table and spread the bottles of color plus the various-width sable-hair brushes. 

While Starsky laid out the materials, Hutch carelessly consigned his jeans, shorts, shoes and socks to the floor on top of his shirt, never taking his hungry eyes off his best friend. Watching Starsky get undressed had never yet failed to turn him on.

Starsky lifted his t-shirt over his head at the same time he toed off his sneakers. Then he shimmied out of his too-tight jeans and briefs, yanking the socks off with them. 

When he turned around, Hutch was already so aroused his shaft was weeping and his balls were painful.

Starsky, fully erect himself, returned Hutch’s stare with equal parts love and lust. He purred/growled deep in his throat. 

To Hutch, it was exactly what he imagined a tiger on the hunt would sound like. He threw his head back and laughed. 

“Do you still have Suzan’s number?” Starsky moved toward him with slow, fluid grace. 

“Of course.”

“She might want to do another painting.”

*******

Henna, a sex toy?  
Who could have imagined it?  
Our Starsky, of course

END


End file.
